In a process of manufacturing a semiconductor apparatus, each of semiconductor devices cut from a semiconductor wafer is mounted on a circuit board such as a lead frame or a flexible circuit board with a bonding agent interleaved therebetween. As a process of mounting semiconductor devices on a circuit board, a method of mounting semiconductor devices on a bonding agent that is previously coated on a circuit board has been generally employed, but recently it becomes difficult to directly apply such a conventional method, as semiconductor devices has become thinner.
Specifically, in order to satisfactorily bond a semiconductor device to a circuit board, it is required to interleave a bonding agent with a thin film shape between the circuit board and the semiconductor device. However, when thin film semiconductor device being flexible and having small rigidity is mounted on the bonding agent, it is difficult to press and spread the previously coated bonding agent because of the rigidity of the semiconductor device itself. In addition, when the thin film semiconductor device is pressed on the bonding agent, the bonding agent is easily spread over the upper surface of the semiconductor device, and thus a mounting tool is easily contaminated. Thus, a problem that a normal operation for holding a component is disturbed easily arises.
Because of this, recently, a method of forming an adhesive layer on a semiconductor device itself has been employed. In this method, a die attach film formed by a semi-hardened bonding resin having a film shape is previously adhered to a semiconductor wafer of which semiconductor devices are not yet separated into pieces, and thus the adhesive layer is formed on the semiconductor device itself (for example, see Patent Document 1). With such a configuration, the semiconductor device is reinforced by the resin layer, and thus the thin film semiconductor device can be easily handled. Also, it is possible to eliminate a problem caused by the bonding agent at the time of mounting the semiconductor device on the circuit board.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-185563